Arachnophobia
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka kalau Toy Bonnie ternyata memiliki Arachnophobia? Semua berawal ketika ia kehabisan bedak. Oneshot, bahasa daerah, rated T


"Bun, cepetan! bentar lagi manggung!"

"Ntar! lagi dandan nggak boleh diganggu!"

"Kamu mah dandan lima abad baru kelar!"

"Dandan nggak boleh buru-buru lah! Harus _perfect!_ "

"Dasar sok cantik!"

* * *

 **Arachnophobia**

 **Disclaimer: Hak cipta Five Nights at Freddy's sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh Scott Cawthon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil sepeser pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

 **Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, bahasa alay, kemungkinan OOT yang sangat besar, juga hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh usus dua belas jari Anda, bahkan tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh asam lambung.**

 **Don't like don't read, okay?**

* * *

Toy Freddy membanting pintunya dan beranjak menuju Show Stage, meninggalkan sang kelinci biru yang sedang asyik berdandan ala Prinses Syahriteung. Beruang berwarna coklat muda itu tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berdandan karena ia hanya mengenakan _blush on._

Lain halnya dengan kelinci cuchok yang _super_ rempong ini. Berbagai macam kosmetik telah tersusun rapi di mejanya, bahkan sudah memakan tempat di seluruh permukaan meja tersebut. Mata orang pasti langsung siwer ketika melihatnya.

Tapi ada satu kosmetik yang takkan pernah ia pakai seumur hidupnya, yaitu gincu. Bunbun nggak _level_ banget sama benda pewarna bibir tersebut. Juga tersedia berbagai rasa, nanti yang ada gincu di bibirnya ludes dijilat olehnya sendiri. Kan iyeuh kuadrat. Toh yang pake gincu di sini juga cuma dua makhluk kok.

Dia kini sedang menebalkan alisnya, demi membuat Bonnie makin jeles, karena nggak punya alis sejak zaman paleolitikum. Makin tebal, makin wah. Dan makin jeles pula si Bonnie. Oh, tak lupa dengan bulu mata kesayangannya juga. _Blush on_ dan _eye shadow_ pun sudah ngejreng.

"Aih, bedaknya abis? Perasaan kemaren baru beli," gumamnya.

Ia lupa. Padahal kemarin bedaknya diabisin Bonnie buat _cosplay_ jadi pocong. Kain putih juga dapet dari gorden restoran, main comot aja tanpa permisi. Untungnya pegawai restoran nggak ada yang tau. Bahaya kalau tertangkap basah, nanti akan terdapat menu baru di restoran itu; "Sate Kelinci Rasa Anggur yang Dilapisi Selai Blueberry, bonus Wedang Bersoda".

"Minta ke Mas Onet aja deh," pikir Bunbun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Prize Corner.

Ia mengintip sedikit dari luar dan memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba, "Mas Onet."

Marionette yang sedang anteng merias wajahnya, tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Wah, kebetulan lagi dandan juga. Mau minta—"

" _Sia nya … coba ketok lawangna heula kek!_ " (Elu yah … coba ketok pintunya dulu kek!) balas si boneka bertubuh ramping secara sinis.

" _E-eh? Kunaon emang? Pan emang euweuh lawangna, naon nu hayang diketok?"_ (E-eh? Kenapa emang? Kan emang nggak ada pintunya, apa yang mau diketok?) jawab Bunbun polos.

" _Tah, deuleu geh!_ " (Tuh, liat!) bentak Marionette seraya menunjuk pipinya yang tergores gincu lumayan banyak.

Toy Bonnie langsung syok sembari ketawa nista, "Astagah, ahahah—"

Belum sempat tertawa puas, kedua tangan Marionette sudah melilit leher Bunbun. Aura kegelapan tersirat jelas dari wajah makhluk ramping tersebut.

"Khh— _h-hampura,"_ (M-maaf) lirih si kelinci biru.

Mas Onet kalo udah marah seremnya ngalahin mas-mas (atau tante-tante) yang biasa ngetem di lampu merah. Tapi lebih serem pas ada razia, mereka bisa-bisa terbang kocar-kacir kayak kecoak.

Tetap saja, selucu-lucunya wajah boneka itu, takkan bisa menghapus bedaknya yang medok. Ralat, takkan bisa menghapus sifat gampang ngambeknya. Ia pun melepaskan Bunbun dan menghela nafasnya.

Dia kemudian bertanya, " _Maneh hayang menta naon?_ " (Kamu mau minta apa?)

"B-bedak," balas si kelinci bermata hijau secara singkat.

Marionette memberikan setoples penuh bedak yang dimilikinya pada Toy Bonnie, " _Yeuh."_ (Nih)

" _E-eh, ieu mah loba teuing,"_ (E-eh, ini mah kebanyakan).

Nggak kebayang kalo muka Bunbun ditaburin bedak sebanyak itu, tebelnya bakal ngalahin pegunungan Himalaya kah? Atau malah bisa jadi adonan kue. Tinggal tambahin telor dan _baking powder_ , maka jadilah kue Pancong rasa bedak.

" _Maneh pan lamun make bedak sok medok,_ " (Kamu kan kalo pake bedak suka medok) ungkap boneka jangkung itu.

" _Tapi teu satoples gede kieu keles,"_ (Tapi nggak setoples gede gini keles).

Tiba-tiba mata Toy Bonnie mendeteksi sesuatu—seekor laba-laba yang berukuran cukup besar—di bahu Marionette. Sontak kelinci ber- _blush on_ tersebut jantungan. Jeritan ala cabe-cabean pun ke luar dari mulutnya.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" pekiknya seraya menjatuhkan toples bedak yang tengah digenggamnya, memecahkan benda tersebut secara tak sengaja.

" _AIH! BEDAK AING! BUN, SIA TEGA! BEDAK MAHAL IEU!"_ (AIH! BEDAK GUE! BUN, ELU TEGA! BEDAK MAHAL INI!) bentak si boneka jangkung seraya mengemasi bedaknya yang berhamburan di lantai dengan toples lain.

Sementara itu, Bunbun sibuk mencari sesuatu untuk menjadi senjatanya—sebuah sapu—untuk memusnahkan serangga itu. Tetapi sayang, ia tak menemukan laba-laba tersebut.

" _M-mana? leungit_?" (M-mana? ilang?)

Bunbun celingak-celinguk nyariin si laba-laba, udah siap getok kapan aja.

" _Neangan naon sih_?" (Nyariin apa sih?) dengus Marionette kesal.

" _Lancah gede!_ " (Laba-laba gede!)

" _Ish eta doang geh! ieu bedak urang kumaha?!_ " (Ish itu doang geh! ini bedak aku gimana?!) protes makhluk jangkung tersebut, masih nggak terima bedaknya kebuang percuma.

Bunbun melihat sang serangga sedang anteng nemplok di kado besar—tempat tidur Marionette—yang berhiaskan pita biru itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, kelinci bermata hijau itu langsung geplok sana-sini dengan sapu _super_ -nya. Sayang nggak kena-kena. Si laba-laba padahal udah ngacir ke mana tau.

" _Wey, lalaunan geh!_ " (Wey, pelan-pelan geh!) tukas makhluk bertubuh ramping itu, tak mau ruangannya jadi kayak kapal pecah.

Iya, dia termasuk makhluk mager. Mau ngerapiin ruangannya aja males banget. Itu sebabnya tempat tidurnya hanya berbentuk kado, biar praktis.

Tak mengacuhkan perkataan temannya, sigap Bunbun mencari lagi serangga itu. Pokoknya kalo belum ketauan mati nggak bakal tenang hatinya. HARUS MATI.

Ia menemukan sang laba-laba tengah hinggap di kosmetik milik Mas Onet. Sepertinya mau jadi cuchok kayak _Teteh_ Bunbun. Terus nanti ikut manggung bareng. Kira-kira gincu rasa apa yang ia suka? Coco pandan kah?

Ih, tapi dia teh nggak bakal bisa dicintai oleh _senpai_ Bunbun. Orang _senpai_ Bunbun benci liat spesies dia. Kan kasian _kouhai_ yang satu ini. Sepertinya si laba-laba ini sangatlah maso; pingin dinutis _senpai_ tapi taruhannya nyawa. Tapi yang namanya cinta takkan terhalang oleh cucian berat. Loh? Kok cucian?

" _PLOK"_

" _PRANG"_

" _PLOK"_

" _BRAK"_

Harapan terburuk Mas Onet kini telah terkabul, ruangannya bak kapal pecah yang baru saja dimakan Godzilla. Peralatan kosmetiknya hancur lebur, berserakan di mana-mana. Bahkan mejanya sudah tewas terbelah tiga. Bunbun sadis amat sih. Bener-bener nggak pandang bulu.

Kelinci biru itu terengah-engah. Ia yang biasa lemah gemulai ternyata bisa menjadi Super Saiyan seperti ini. Ah, tidak. Itu terlalu tinggi. Mungkin lebih cocok mirip preman pasar.

Marionette terbelenggu. Hatinya mendidih bak Soto Kikil yang sedang direbus. Kelinci nista itu telah membuatnya gerah, rah, rah, rah. Pusing pala Onet, aw. Sebentar lagi kepulan asap pasti ke luar dari kepalanya, ditambah dengan suara 'tuuut'. Dan orang-orang pun akan bertanya, itu Marionette apa kue Putu?

Dan Bunbun pun sadar, bahwa tak ada pukulannya yang mengenai si laba-laba. Ia melihat serangga itu sedang melejit ke luar ruangan. Kelinci ber- _blush on_ itu langsung membuntutinya.

Makhluk berbadan jangkung itu masih terbata, sedang masa ' _anger is processing_ '. Tetapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan menggelora darinya.

" _BUN, DIEU SIA! HAYUK DAHAR SATE KELENCI!_ " (BUN, SINI LU! AYO MAKAN SATE KELINCI!)

.

.

Si kelinci biru masih terus mengejar makhluk kecil berkaki delapan itu. Dia sebenarnya nggak kuat mau ngegetok juga, orang ngedeketin aja udah merinding disko. Jadi mendingan nggak usah tau kalo ada laba-laba. Tapi serba salah juga sih, nanti kalo nggak tau malah di- _jumpscare_ sama serangga itu. Kan berabe.

Tanpa kelinci itu sadari, ia telah sampai di Show Stage. Toy Freddy heran melihat teman birunya mondar-mandir gaje gitu, bawa-bawa sapu lagi.

Beruang itu bertanya, "Hey, kamu ngapain toh?"

"Itu ada laba-laba gede!" pekik Bunbun seraya getok sana-sini.

"Tak kira tikus lho. Lha laba-laba doang ini _youwes_ (yaudah) biarin aja."

"Nggak bisa gitu! Geli, Fred! Hiiii."

Bunbun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia bersentuhan dengan makhluk mengerikan itu. Bisa-bisa goyang gergaji tiga hari tiga malam dia.

Laba-laba itu kini nemplok di gitar kesayangan Bunbun. Sepertinya, ia benar-benar tahu segalanya tentang _senpai_ -nya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia _stalking senpai-_ nya ini. Jika dia tak terbunuh hari ini, mungkin ia akan memberikan hadiah—membawa _followers_ Bunbun sekampung—ke restoran ini, tapi tentu saja spesies laba-laba juga. Biar _senpai_ Bunbun makin tjintah.

Kelinci bermata hijau itu koar-koar, "Jangan di situ coba!"

Mau mukul gimana, nanti malah kena gitarnya. Bisa-bisa kebelah tiga lagi kayak almarhum meja tadi. Tapi itu laba-laba nggak mau pergi lagi. Bunbun lelah plis.

"F-Fred, mana semprotan rohani—eh semprotan pembunuh serangga?"

"Lah kemaren kan abis diminum BB," jawab Toy Freddy.

Iya, BB emang anak sakti. Lebih sakti dari debus, lebih sakti dari Sapidermen. Makanan sehari-harinya adalah obat nyamuk, dan berbagai macam kosmetik. Pantes aja sering ada kasus pembegalan kosmetik di restoran ini. Unik yah? Kosmetik aja ada acara begal-begalan segala. Cuma BB yang bisa melakukan itu semua.

"Ah, dasar anak—"

Laba-laba itu tiba-tiba lompat indah, mendarat tepat di muka Bunbun dengan begitu anggun. Jeritan cabe-cabean pun kembali terdengar, tetapi kali ini jeritannya membelah langit. Awan-awan pun sampai menangis karenanya. Dan Bunbun terhempas ke lantai dengan _super_ lebay.

Sementara si laba-laba cuma bisa kegirangan, karena bisa nyentuh _senpai_ -nya. Bahkan melihat si kelinci cuchok dengan begitu dekat. Bunga-bunga kebahagiaan telah bersemi di dalam hati makhluk kecil berkaki delapan tersebut.

Toy Freddy pun menyanyikan sebait lagu, " _Here comes Toy Bonnie, arachnophobian._ "

Tapi tunggu, masalah Bunbun dengan Mas Onet belum kelar. Dan kasus kekurangan bedak juga belum ia pecahkan. Tetapi secara harfiah, udah dia pecahin sih. _Sue_ bangetlah kelinci cuchok yang satu ini.

.

.

 **\- TAMAT -**

.

.

* * *

A/N: setelah berbulan-bulan(?) akhirnya bisa apdet yess. Lagian si sayah ditagihin fic melulu di fb. Kan ngenes ;w;  
Soalnya si sayah kemaren sibuk bikin komik maso GoldySpringbed asdfghjkl  
iyah si sayah lagi ngefens berat ama Bunbun www /wey  
itu lirik di bagian terakhir plesetan dari Cartoon Heroes-nya Aqua, itu loh yang nyanyi Barbie Girl~ /malahcurhat  
mari ramaikan fandom ini~ ;w;b


End file.
